Shadows in the Park
by DASjo0218
Summary: Kaitlyn is furious. She can't believe he would leave her. She tries to get back into the swing of things, but something's wrong. It all started with that package in the mail... Discover new stories within old worlds, in my little 'work-in-progress' and attempt at writing. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated as I work on this! Rated M for smut to be included later in the story line.
1. Chapter 1 : Waking Up

Kaitlyn wakes up, surrounded by crumpled up tissues and the faint smell of cheap booze. She rolls over and is instantly reminded of the previous day's events. Five years. Five years of her life completely gone. And for what? A younger, more beautiful blonde. Kaitlyn cannot believe she let things go so far. She always had a feeling that he would leave. It started with the weird fights they'd been having , escalating to "late nights" spent at the office.

A wave of nostalgia flushed over Kaitlyn as she looked over at the framed engagement photos. Instead of crying she immediately became pissed. Throwing off the covers she picked up the cute little frames one by one;

_SMASH! _"This is for the lying."

_CRACK! _"That's for the cheating."

_CLASH! _"And this is for the miserable life you've left me to live."

Kaitlyn looked at the clock "7 am? Crap, I'm already late for work." She rushed to her closet, ignoring the lack of her fianc- EX fiancés clothes , she reminded herself. Once dressed and ready-as ready as she'll ever be- she begins to head out the door, nearly tripping over a package waiting for her at the doorstep. "I'll look at it later," she claims to herself as she carefully tosses it on to the couch. Kaitlyn takes a deep breath,

"_Maker_ wish me luck.." and steps outside.

**"The Lord will fight for you and you only have to be silent."**

**Exodus 14:14-15**


	2. Chapter 2 : Her

Chapter 2 : Her

Fergus smiles. His sister is a beautiful baby and he couldn't be happier for his mother and father. _Maker forgive me for lying._ "Mother, what is her name going to be?" The attention turns over to Fergus and he warms. "Kaitlyn Elissa Cousland." the arlessa replies, turning back to the newborn in her arms.

A week goes by.

Fergus is **not** happy. In fact, he could not be more unhappy. Even when Leon, his mabari war hound, broke his leg while chasing the city cats. He never gets any attention anymore. No one asks him what he wants for supper. How he feels. If he wants to go hunting. No, it's all about his stupid sister. Kaitlyn this and Kaitlyn that. They could toss her out in the barn with the horses for all he cares. _He he he_. Fergus gets a laugh out of that thought, but his inner-joy is soon crushed by the cries of his sister. He creeps into her room, and spies on the people within.

"Ser doctor, what is happening to her? Why is she doing this?" He hears his mother whisper. Kaitlyn starts crying. Fergus believes the doctor is speaking, "-never seen it before, even I don't understand. It's not the work of magic. " _Silence. _"Doctor, again! It's happening again!" Fergus runs into the nursery to find that his sister is sleeping in her crib, but the doctor calls it a "faint", which Fergus doesn't understand. Soon after he runs in, he's shooed out, and shut out of the room for good.

He hears from the servant elves that Kaitlyn doesn't wake in the weeks of waiting.

**"All that the Maker has wrought is in His hand**

**Beloved and precious to Him.**

**Where the Maker has turned His face away,**

**Is a Void in all things;**

**In the world, in the Fade,**

**In the hearts and minds of men."**

**-Threnodies 12:5**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sudden Details

Chapter Three : Sudden Details

Lilacs. Mother always loved lilacs.

The smell overpowered the air as Kaitlyn briskly walked through her favorite park. " I can not be late today." she thought to herself. A quick flashback of yesterday rushes to her mind, her bosses tomato-red face, her co-workers glare as she became the office lackey for the day- a demotion that her boss was quick to make. The smell of the lilacs dampens as the busy city street comes into view and her office building looms in front of her.

A mouse. Small and dingy. Disease-ridden, disgusting.

That's what Kaitlyn feels like. A tiny, disgusting mouse (might as well be a rat) in a large, evil maze. People staring, still. Kaitlyn continues to walk through the cubicles until reaching her own. Once containing photos of loved ones - cherished memories - now housed nothing but bare, white walls, and a young, handsome man with a beautifully chiseled face and sandy blonde hair.

Kaitlyn is taken aback by his beauty and does not register his change of emotion as he recognizes her. The man stammers out something and his face turns beet red, and slight shade of pink, and a hint of some green? Kaitlyn snaps out of it once she recognizes heavy footsteps closing in behind her. Before she can spin around, a hand grabs her shoulder and jerks her around. All of the emotions she had been reluctant to feel came crashing down and she felt dizzy with anger, confusion and hatred, "Who is this? What the hell is going ON here? Could I please get some answers?!"

Memories. Her father sitting at the huge desk. She used to come here for career day. All gone. Forgotten along with his legacy.

Battling her memories and emotions, Kaitlyn blacks out - the 2nd time this week.


End file.
